You are nothing without me
by angstman
Summary: Alexander's famous words You are nothing without me
1. Chapter 1

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (1/7)_**  
**_Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr_**

Chapter 1  
--------------------------------------

The sensation of not feeling anything seemed so strange; there was no pain, dread, nor anger. Feeling numb and indifferent, he couldn't even sense the surprise or hurt caused by Alexander's words, "You are nothing without me."

The blue-eyed man simply looked straight into Alexander's furious gaze when his lover finished that last sentence and then walked away with no reaction at all.

How tired he was from all the pretence, jealousy and hatred surrounding him; eating his soul and rotting his heart day by day, until he barely remembered the last time he smiled or felt like himself in the company of people calling themselves a friend or lover.

He supposed it began when the love of his life gradually perished from his heart. When Hephaistion himself began to feel so alone and deserted among the crowd, when his king and his lover stood next to him but he couldn't feel love or passion between them.

Sitting on the bed in his tent, Hephaistion looked around and for the first time in many months, what he saw made an impact. He had been living in this tent, working, sleeping, and eating, but he hadn't really looked at his surroundings. The pile on his desk threatened to tilt any moment, documents demanding his attention; important manuscripts that ensured the flow of Alexander's kingdom if only they were dealt with: Plenty of maps and plans for building cities, bridges, roads or supplies of food were spread all around along with loads of mail and orders, which required instructions from their king.

Hephaistion noticed the mirror standing on the floor and went straight towards it. He barely recognized his own reflection and reached out his hand to touch his cold and rigid face. Looking at himself he saw a stranger; a thinner and darker version of who he had been, transformed by many years of traveling and fighting in the eastern land far away. His face was marked by scars and as he touched them, he realized it for the first time in many years.

Rubbing his face roughly with his coarse hand from wielding weapons, he wanted to see himself again as the young man who was full of love and passion, the man who dreamed about adventure and exploring the world that only existed in myth and tales.

……………………………………………………………………

"Where are you going Hephaistion?"

The sound of Ptolemy's voice made the younger man jump from his doing. He had spent many hours trying to get some urgent work done, but now he concentrated on packing personal items for his trip. The rest of his luggage he left to his servants. They usually knew what he needed to bring along and did a better job packing them. He had to get out and make himself useful; keeping his hands and mind busy, his heart shut down. He wanted to avoid self-pitying himself and he definitely did not need to be around the royal camp and take the other officers' – his friends' - jokes of how he was finally kicked out of Alexander's bed; or that he was worthless without Alexander's favor.

That was the general opinion of why Hephaistion was amongst the king's top generals. However, after Alexander's famous words this evening, he would be ridiculed for months to come. There wasn't really any point to stick around.

"Perdiccas was attacked and injured, he needs someone to help him on that bridge. Winter is near and the work must be finished in time," Hephaistion replied as he kept on packing.

"Hephaistion!" Ptolemy pleaded, knowing the real reason behind the younger man's actions.

"Hephaistion, look at me." As he got no reaction, Ptolemy raised his voice. "Would you stop what you're doing and look at me for a second?" Incredulous, Ptolemy then grabbed Hephaistion's arm and forced him to stop walking around the tent like a maniac.

"Look at me, Hephaistion. You need to talk to him. You need to find him and sort this out. You cannot ignore it and leave like nothing happened. It will effect us all eventually."

Hephaistion cocked his face and sighed. "There is nothing to talk about, Ptolemy. I don't need to talk or sort this out. I am fine, my dear friend."

"Hephaistion... Only you do not look 'fine'. I care for you as much as I care for Alexander. You are my friend too and I see that you are hurting, you need to solve this with Alexander. He needs you and he didn't mean what he said. You of all should know he only lashes out like that if he's provoked."

"Exactly - because I do know Ptolemy, I know him more than you think and as I said, there is nothing to be solved between us. I understand him and I'm not angry with him." Looking at the blond man, he continued, "Alexander is the king and he has every right to set rules or punish those who neglect their duty. I am his general and I should know better than create a public scene." He tried to go back to packing, but Ptolemy was relentless in his search for a solution.

"No, Hephaistion. I don't believe that you feel nothing about what happened. You can lie to yourself but you cannot lie to me. Your eyes betray you as well as your face. Your hurt and disappointment radiates from your entire expression and tense behavior. Admit it and talk to him." Ptolemy shook the man, hoping to project some sense to him.

At the end, Hephaistion gave up, simply sat down on the floor, and covered his eyes with his palm.

"I'm tired Ptolemy. I am so tired of all this. I really meant it when I said that I don't feel anything, my old friend. I've felt nothing for so long, I would probably not recognize it if I suddenly did feel something." Pressing the roots of his hands into his eye sockets to prevent the unwelcoming burn, he continued, "What's wrong with me, Ptolemy? If I love him as much as I've been telling myself everyday, why can't I feel at least something when he does this to me?"

Ptolemy swallowed at the sight of Hephaistion denying himself to cry freely and cursed Alexander's temper inwardly, but he said nothing. Hephaistion's temper was not neglectable either. He just turned it inside whereas Alexander was the exact oposite.

"I do not miss his touch any longer or care how many men or women he takes to bed. I don't even think about if he doesn't love me or care for me. I'll just accept it and live with it." Finally, letting his hands fall into his lap, Hephaestion looked at Ptolemy with bright eyes that threatened to spill glossy tears, "There is nothing he does that can hurt me anymore. There is nothing in this empty heart left to be hurt. I'm afraid Ptolemy, I'm frightened that I will lose if I feel again."

Ptolemy stared at his defeated friend. He now saw how much anguish Hephaistion had paid for his life with Alexander, how long he had fought to hide what it did to him. All the pain and suffering had been buried and kept inside him for far too long and he never spoke of the impact to Alexander.

Sighing, Ptolemy sat down next to Hephaistion. "I am not you, Hephaistion. I could never understand what happens between you and Alexander. All I know is that you mean everything to him. Your soul is crumbling and it is important that he knows he's the cause. You must tell him how you feel, and both of you have to find each other again. He must help your find your heart, and if it is buried too deep inside the graveyard he built upon yours, he has to help you find it."

His words triggered the tears to spill, but still Hephaistion kept his gaze clear and direct; at least he was listening to Ptolemy.

The older man said, "I've known you and Alexander ever since you were boys and I saw how much you loved each other already then. I'm convinced that both you and Alexander still hold this love for one another in your heart. Find it, Hephaistion. Help yourself; help Alexander. If you need to rest, then go, and when you are ready, come back and talk to him. Please my good Hephaistion, I can no longer stand seeing you in such pain." Ptolemy drew Hephaistion into his embrace and whispered, "Alexander loves you dearly, and he needs you, Hephaistion, no matter what. Remember that."

………………………………………………………………………

Alexander was restless all night, thinking about what had happened between Hephaistion and himself. Winching, he remembered what he said to him and how his lover reacted. He thought about what caused that fight between Hephaistion and Eumunes; afterwards, Hephaistion went straight to his tent, but Alexander hadn't heard from him since then; and although he had wished to talk to his lover, somehow he sensed it would have been unwise. Hephaistion had seemed angry and so Alexander gave him time to calm down and reason.

The king was uncomfortable having this disharmony between them. He needed to know he could go and see Hephaistion whenever he needed it and now he couldn't. They had to talk as soon as possible. To settle and reconcile matters.

Finally, he arose from his bed, finished his breakfast, and as he headed for Hephaistion's tent, he felt the tension eminating from the soldiers around the camp. Approaching Hephaistion's tent, the strangest reaction came from his soldiers and Generals, and soon he understood why as he found the tent empty stepping inside. There was no sign of his lover or his belongings. His desk was still piled with papers and maps, but most of the chests were gone that usually contained Hephaistion's clothes and personal items.

Alexander stopped breathing in shock, realizing that this could only lead to a single conclusion. Having known Hephaistion all his life, one of the most important things he had come to learn about him, he remembered too late after having hurt his friend beyond words. The only other time in his life where Hephaistion had left him without saying goodbye was when his lover had lost his father Amyntor.

This could only mean that Hephaistion believed he had lost Alexander too.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (2/7)_**  
**_Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr_**

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------

/Where is Hephaistion? Where is he/

" Lagos, Lagos! Where is your master?"

"... My lord, General Hephaistion has been away since early morning."

"I'm aware of that! Where did he go, boy? Find him, and get him back here," Alexander yelled frantically to the page. When everyone had left the tent, Alexander fell to the floor. He was so lost, confused, and hurt. How could Hephaistion leave him? It never occurred to him that his lover and friend would even think of leaving him. What had happened to their love? What would happen to their relationship? Was this the end?

Feeling like the air was lacking, Alexander's throat tightened and he stared blankly around Hephaistion's empty tent.

"Alexander"

"King Alexander" Ptolemy soft voice was calling him from behind. "Are you alright?"

"He is gone, Ptolemy. Hephaistion is gone. He left me," Alexander rasped. Repeating his words as if he was talking to himself rather than to Ptolemy.

Ptolemy sighed. He had to stop this mistaken assumption. "Alexander... listen to me. Hephaistion went to see Perdiccas. He hasn't left you or any of us." He shrugged to illustrate there was no need to dramatise this.

"What? Did he tell you that he was going to leave?" Alexander went to stand in front of his friend.

"Yes, Alexander. He told me that he thought Perdiccas would appreciate a hand on the bridge. Remember?" he asked, seeking Alexander's worried gaze. "Perdiccas injured himself. He needs help to finish the job before winter sets in."

"I want him back, Ptolemy. Get him back here and send someone else to help Perdiccas. I need him back here by sunset," Alexander said in a commanding voice; it was as if he hadn't heard a word Ptolemy said, still looking weak and lost but his voice was angry and determined.

"Why Alexander? Why you want him back? He has an important job to do, and need I remind you of what you said? That he is not important here." Crossing his arms challengingly, Ptolemy continued, "Please tell me, why do you want him back?"

Alexander glared at Ptolemy; his friend's words hit like sharp needles, making his heart bleed. The target as painful as the reason itself, slapping his face to acknowledge his crime. Nevertheless, he had to pretend to be able to stand it. "What are you talking about, Ptolemy. I didn't mean it like that. Of all people, you and Hephaistion must know that I would never think he was not important. Why would I have given him all these duties if I thought he was worthless?"

"Because he used to be your favourite bed partner, and now he is not. It's natural to assume that you dismissed him to do something ... less important, and have a new favourite replace him in your bed," Ptolemy said bluntly to Alexander. "These are matters of the heart. Not logistics and intelligence."

"What are you talking about, Ptolemy. That is not the reason. You know it and everyone else should know it. He is my right hand and he is a natural at combining all these threads that makes the machinery work. I rely on him that's why I especially entrusted all this tasks to him." Alexander pointed a finger at the other man. Then he turned away with a disgusted look on his face.

Knowing Ptolemy was only generalising it still made him angry, "How can you say that about Hephaistion? He's your friend."

"I am not the one who said that Alexander..." Pausing, Ptolemy knew he must choose his words carefully, but decided to state the facts as they were, "You were the very soul who said that loud and clear to him. You destroyed everything he built for with your careless, ill-chosen words, and by that you betrayed his trust and you abandoned him."

Alexander lifted an arm as if not wanting to listen to this. Ptolemy stepped closer, determined to run a list of the King's sins towards his lover, "You threatened to kill him, Alexander. Your lover. You threaten to kill him because he fought for his dignity. Hephaistion is a man, Alexander. Not a manipulative boy."

By that Alexander turned sharply and pointed at Ptolemy, his expression was furious by now, but Ptolemy didn't care.

"He has his pride and dignity, but there is a limit and he paid dearly for his love for you. I cannot even imagine how much he has endured to be with you and how much of his pride he has had to swallow and still - he wants to be your lover."

Alexander kept staring at him, but the ignited fire seemed to have vanished from his eyes/Finally he listens/ Ptolemy thought, as had Hephaistion when he talked to him.

"You are killing him, Alexander. You are my king and you are also my friend but I no longer believe that you deserve to have Hephaistion back."

Alexander avoided his eyes.

"Ask yourself, my King, why is it that you want him back and what will it cost Hephaistion if he agrees to it? If you cannot justify to him that he truly is worthy and you believe in the potential that we both know he has, what is the point then, Alexander? Let him go, let him live his life, greatly and gloriously."

Ptolemy hesitated before he made his last comment. "You are not good for him right now, and I will not help you Alexander. You can call me a traitor or threaten to kill me, but I will not assist you in hurting Hephaistion anymore."

Before Alexander could utter a word in reply, Ptolemy had already left the tent.

Standing back with the shocking words still audibly in his ears, Alexander felt immensely lonely.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (3/7)_**  
**_Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr_**

**Chapter 3  
**-------------------------------------------------------  
It happened very fast. One minute I was in the royal bed spreading my legs for my king, and the next I was dying in the wild river.

For all these years, it never occurred to me that the one person, who bore those unnatural blue eyes not possible to belong to a soldier, as they were too beautiful, saved my life. With his looks, he should have ended up as a whore or eunuch rather than fighting battles, waving his sword like a mad man.

Imagine how perfect his sun baked, shiny skin and figure would have stayed had he not been marked by violent encounters during war.

For hours, I could teach him lessons in how to reach the highest please, so he didn't waste his time running the empire or fighting battles in order to hold his position next to his lover. With his looks, and my pleasure techniques, there was no way he would lose his place in Alexander's bed as of now.

But he, the gorgeous blue eyed, was stupid enough not to realise that pleasuring is the only way to rule the king's heart. The blue-eyed general was blind in believing that their former friendship along with his hard work would secure his position. He even thought that a pleasure slave was not good enough to replace him. Stupid, arrogant man, he didn't know how we, the pleasure slaves, were trained. Our survival was not how to hold our head high but how to dug our head in the man's thigh and stay there as long as it took.

Fools, and you most of all were one of those fools, Blue-eyed general, the foolish man who believed in my innocent puppy acts. You believed that I loved and was devoted to your lover just as you was.

Stupid, foolish Macedonian, we, the pleasure slaves, did not know your world of pure love or loyalty. We only knew the rules of survival and deception. Only the smart one lives, not the stupid love theory of you and your Macedonian king. A king who was nothing but an arrogant brat who believed in power. He craved for it and I knew that. I knew how to control him by giving him all the power he needed when we were in bed. He was in full control of every action, and I 'surrendered' to him.

How masterly I pretended to sweat and reach orgasmic bliss by him, while I was imagining another man penetrating me. How I lured him to think that I was a small delicate puppy who needed his protection? Was I not the smartest person, knowing how to steal all of your King's attention and made your bed cold and feeling lonely?

Some of those fools knew my corrupted heart and wanted to kill me. They must be succeeding if you, the blue eyed general, was not stupid enough to risk your precious life to save me. They caught me and threw me into this wild river. The water was too strong for my thin hand to paddle. The next thing I knew, I was on the edge of drowning before your strong arms caught my powerless body and told me to fight. You told me to swim and help you and myself to reach the shore. You pushed me and struggled to keep me alive.

At the end, you did it. You helped me to hold on to the big branch and encouraged me to keep on holding for a rescue team. Who was going to help me, my naïve blue eyed general? Who want to rescue the eunuch with a sorceress tongue as me? I, who poisoned Darius' ears for Bessoss's jewellery? I, who destroyed your love by initiating a royal gossip of how you enjoyed seeking the pleasures of a eunuch rather than bedding your king. Your king was so blind with jealousy and predictable enough to believe everything I told him about his beloved. He didn't even pay attention to the unlikely facts that all the eunuchs I claimed you enjoyed in my stories were fat, old and ugly; that even a beggar did not want to have a piece of those perverted old asses.

Why? My blue-eyed general, why did you have to help saving my pathetic life that did nothing good to you or anyone else? Why did you have to risk your own life for me? Why did you tell me to keep on living for your king but you yourself had given up. And why did you ask of me to take good care of your precious king and make him happy after what he did to you? I knew you, my blue-eyed general. I knew that you had given up because life would be pointless without Alexander's love. Your life had already ended when your lover abandoned you, and you chose to end it by saving me for your precious lover.

I remembered the first time I saw you as you entered in the harem. The bluest bright eyes with the most beautiful face I had ever seen in all my life. The glimpse of your beauty was arousing even the old useless eunuch. They challenged me to bed you and to lure you into pleasuring them in an exchange of my power. They wanted to taste a piece of you but they all knew that with their ugly looks and stupid brains, they could not come up with a plan as I can. I almost won that bet if only that fool Eumunes had not disrupted my plan with his shameless mouth. Now, what would happen to me? Those unholy old eunuchs was going to mow at me for my failure.

I hated you General Hephaistion. How am I going to survive bedding your lover if he is the reason who takes away the only man I desire? What am I to do without you, my blue-eyed general? What was the benefit of all this, if I could not taste you and your precious body as I wished for all those years and night while I was bedding him? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. How can you leave me, General Hephaistion Amytors?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

__

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (4/7)_**  
**_Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr_**

Chapter 4  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound was boisterous around the camp. Alexander was still sitting motionless on his bed, when he heard his beloved's name called.

"Hephaistion!"

Quickly, he got up ready to step out of the tent.

/Finally, my Hephaistion is back./ Alexander knew in his heart that Hephaistion would never be able to truly leave him. He simply couldn't; Alexander knew him too well. His lover was still in love with him and once they were together again, everything would be back to normal.

To keep peace in tact between his two generals, he would send Eumunes on a task keeping him there for a while, giving Hephaistion time to feel comfortable in the camp again.

Alexander's heart was beating fast and he thought of how to act in front of his returned beloved. Should he be mad at him or should he laugh and welcome him back merrily? Before he could think any further, Ptolemy barged in; his pale face bore a dreadful expression.

"Alexander! Something bad has happened. My king..." he hesitated.

"What?" The king's heart instantly felt heavier. Ptolemy's face showed all signs of bringing bad news. News about his Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion... Alexander. We lost him." Ptolemy swallowed seeing the shock spread across Alexander's face. He proceeded, "The soldiers found Bagoas in the river where Hephaistion himself was drowned."

"What?" Alexander gasped, his eyes becoming wider in disbelief. "No. You are lying to me, Ptolemy. Bring me Bagoas. Bring him to me. Search the river."

As soon as he got out of the tent, he saw the dreadful face on all the soldiers gathered around Hephaistion's camp. He knew how his soldier loved their general, how they honored Hephaistion and followed his orders in every battle. They were loyal to Hephaistion as much as they were loyal to their King. The news of his alleged demise had made an excruciating impact on them.

On the ground, he finally noticed the small, wet frame of the poor eunuch. Nearing him to stand close, Alexander felt the trembles from the body against his feet. Bagoas was still breathing laboured from the traumatic ordeal.

Alexander quickly kneeled down and cupped Bagoas' teary face with both hands. Looking into his terrified eyes, he saw how the experience still lingered like a haunting dream.

"What happen to Lord Hephaistion, Bagoas?" Alexander asked with as much patience as he could muster. "Tell me, tell me everything and no one will blame you."

One of Bagoas' slim hands reached for Alexander and kissed the feet of his King.

"Please, my King. Spare me. It is not my fault what happen to Lord Hephaistion."

"I know it is not your fault, Bagoas. Now tell me what happened... please. No one will hurt you; you have my word."

Feeling Bagoas' continued hesitance to plea in front of Hephaestion's soldiers, Alexander beckoned the poor eunuch to join him inside the privacy of the tent.

When he, Ptolemy, and Bagoas got inside the tent, the poor eunuch started to kiss his foot and cry for his life.

"Stop it Bagoas. No one is going to hurt you," Alexander repeated hoping it would have an effect. "You have my words on this. Now tell me what happened to General Hephaistion?"

Looking up, Bagoas finally decided to come forward with his version of the 'facts'. "My King. Your Lord Hephaistion tried to kill me. He saw me on the riverbank and approached me in an angry manner, saying I was to blame. That I was responsible for his new position..." Dramatically, Bagoas closed his eyes before continuing. "... and then he tried to drown me in the river."

The effect wasn't lost on his audience, and he continued, "Unfortunately, both of us lost our balance and fell into the water."

Ptolemy looked for Alexander's reaction, but the King only stood rooted, staring motionless at the eunuch.

Bagoas' was aware he was on thin ice, but he decided to finish his story, "My lords – the river swallowed the life of the general but let me live. The mother river wants me to live my King. She did not need me yet. She spared me so that I can serve you my King." Bagoas was now crying with emotional tears for his frightful experience.

"Take him to rest, Ptolemy. Don't let anyone hurt him. And tell the soldiers to search for Hephaistion. Stretch the soldiers all along the river line to search for him. I don't believe that he is dead yet. I would have felt it," Alexander said in a fatigued voice. His heart felt heavier than ever but he refused to let that be the feeling. It wasn't the right feeling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had fallen and all available soldiers had been enlisted in the search for Hephaistion. The search would start again tomorrow at dawn. Alexander had commanded to set up camp along the river. It would make things more practical.

Entering Alexander's tent, Ptolemy found the King staring at the river map stretching out on the table.

"Come Ptolemy, come. We will set up a troop here and here and there and on this spot, we will send men to look into this small trail in case Hephaistion tries to return to us. We must secure these areas to make sure that Hephaisiton will not be attacked by any bandits."

"The current is very strong, Alexander. There will also be rain tonight as hard as yesterday's night and there are constant masses of water coming down from the mountain, pressing debris faster than we can..."

"What are you trying to tell me Ptolemy?" Alexander interrupted.

"I just want to remind you the water can kill us. Even the strongest man cannot survive long in that water, my King."

"What? Do you think that Hephaistion is dead? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Alexander was getting angry and started barging toward Ptolemy. He pushed the taller officer on to the ground and began punching the un-responding man.

"NO! He is not dead. Do you hear me Ptolemy? He is not dead. I can't believe that he is that stupid! He should not do that, Ptolemy. He should not ..."

Realising the futile outburst, Alexander finally gave up on punching his motionless friend and instead fell on his buttocks next to Ptolemy.

"Do you believe him, Alexander?"

"Who?"

"Bagoas, do you believe the story he told us?"

Alexander shrugged.

"I do not buy his story, Alexander. Hephaistion is very strong and if he wants to kill the Eunuch, he would simply have asked one of his soldiers to have him execute his orders. Bagoas' thin neck would have been broken within the blink of an eye. It is questionable that Hephaistion would engage in a common fight, with a Eunuch for the love of the gods, yet actually lose said fight and fall into the river and drown. Doesn't add up."

Alexander heard him and he saw the logic in his arguments, but he didn't like the prospects. "I don't know Ptolemy. I don't care what happened and why Hephaistion fell in the river as long as he's still alive. Nevertheless, if what you said is true, Ptolemy, what is the reason that Bagoas would lie to me? Eventually, when we find Hephaistion, he will confirm Bagoas' story. Only then, will I know what really happened and if he lied to me. I don't see him benefiting from that."

Ptolemy didn't reply to his King. However, he knew that something wrong with Bagoas' story. Alexander was right, there was no gain for lying if Hephaistion survived unless Bagoas was certain that Hephaistion was dead and that no one would find the truth from his words.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (5/7)_**  
**_Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr_**

Chapter 5  
-----------------------------------------

Three months passed full of dread and weary for the Macedonian and Persian soldiers. Their king did not stop searching for the General who had been gone for so long. No one dared whisper to him it was a futile search. No corpse had been found resembling the General, and this meant there was still hope for the king to find his beloved amongst the living.

The talk in the soldiers' quarters was of a different tone. They were more rational and the thought of more searches was beginning to upset them. In their opinion, it was clearly impossible to find the General alive. The treacherous waters had taken many strong soldier, who had been ordered to find Hephaistion, with him into the river.

King Alexander had given them the new order everyday to keep the search mission going. He never gave up and did not stop his madness on flipping every stone along the river to find any evidence of his beloved General still alive.

Rumors started, discussing the king's sanity. Some said the king talked to the ghost of Hephaistion at night, asking Alexander to find the body so that the General could rest in peace. Alexander became increasingly withdrawn from his other Generals. He never shared their dinner or met for briefings, except those concerning the search for Hephaistion.

Work and logistics were no longer functioning efficiently, as the bridge and town construction had been delayed due to the lack of attention from their king. There were also no more drunken parties around the Royal camp; dread and depression crept into every corner of Alexander's great empire. The situation had worsened when one soldier suffered death just for laughing around Alexander's presence; his execution had been without other reason but him being merry.

No one could face the king without fear of sudden punishment or exile. Even the king's favourite eunuch, Bagoas, had been banished from Alexander's side. The poor boy was sent back to the Babylon harem.

So many rumours flowed freely on the subject of Bagoas, why he had been exiled so gravely when he was the last one seeing the General alive.

Some said that the king heard him talk about Hephaistion's final death wishes; that the General had asked Bagoas to take care of Alexander in his final moment. Some said that Ptolemy pulled the mask of that devil Persian eunuch. After all, Bagoas pledged many lies to their king about his beloved Hephaistion, bedding those old ugly eunuchs or how the little snake had planned to poison General Hephaistion several times but failed. In addition, some said that Hephaistion's ghost haunted Alexander for taking a new lover. All of this resolving in Bagoas being exiled and Alexander spending his nights alone in searching for his only love, Hephaistion Amyntor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alexander stops this. You have to stop this madness," Ptolemy pleaded the king who were busy with mapping and planning for tomorrow's mission.

"It has been three months, Alexander. Three months. You have to give up Alexander. Hephaistion is dead and you must accept that whether you want to believe it or not."

"Leave me, Ptolemy! If you didn't come here to help me plan this, I must ask you to leave," Alexander yelled at Ptolemy with furious eyes.

"No Alexander! I will not leave until you see reason. Hephaistion is dead! He is dead! Do you hear me? No matter how long you keep searching for him, he will not come back. He will never come back. Alexander, you must accept this."

"Get out of here Ptolemy. GET OUT! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."

"Then, kill me my king." Ptolemy said dramatically and provocatively. "Kill me but it will never bring Hephaistion back. You cannot do this to us. You cannot leave us and everything else to search for something that no longer exists. Alexander. He died, Alexander... We lost him. I beg you, understand this. For your sake and everyone else, Alexander."

"NO, Ptolemy. He is not dead!" The king shouted painfully like someone ripping his heart apart, pieces by pieces. Why couldn't Ptolemy understand? If he stopped searching, he would have to acknowledge that Hephaistion truly was dead and then he would die too.

"He cannot die, Ptolemy," Alexander said desperately. "He did not. He cannot die. Not after the last words, I said to him. What in the name of the gods made me say, "You're nothing without me" Ptolemy? I must be able to tell him different." Alexander pulled at his hair in frustration, yelling his heart off.

"After 20 years of loyal service and dedication to me, to our love, what did I do to him, but shun him away from here, Ptolemy? What did he do to deserve this? How could I say those things to him? All he ever did was love me, Ptolemy, and he sacrificed so much in his life for me. How could I treat him like that? He did not deserve this. Ptolemy. He deserves to be happy. He deserves to be honoured and cherished."

Alexander rambled his confession to his friend who stood listening with a lump in his throat. It was such a sad and emotional display, and there was nothing he could do to help but listen.

"...not someone who betrayed him, belittled him and hurt him repeatedly," Alexander sneered, disgusted about himself. "You are right, Ptolemy. I do not deserve him or his love. I ruined him. I ruined everything he built for with my words. With that phrase, no one will believe how much he means to us, for our kingdom and how important he is in my life." Alexander fell on his knees, crying loudly. He was in so much pain but this pain could not compare to the things he did to his lover on that day; that horrible day when he had abandoned his lover. How broken Hephaistion must have felt when Alexander reduced his efforts to a mere joke, how much pain it must have caused Hephaistion to bear it until he couldn't take any longer and fled.

Chanting over and over, Alexander picked up the thread once more. "Ptolemy, he cannot die. I cannot accept that. I cannot accept not having had a chance to correct this for him. I didn't tell him how much I love him. If he dies, He will never know this, Ptolemy. He will never know how much he means to me, my sweet Hephaistion. He is so sweet and so loving, and he was always there for me, Ptolemy."

Wiping his eyes, Alexander said almost childishly, "I want him back. I need him; I cannot go on without him. Ptolemy. Please, help me find him! Bring him back to me."

Ptolemy saw the distraught king resting on one knee; every part of his body was trembling and shaking. They simply had to make better at searching for him. They had to find Hephaestion no matter what. His king was crumbling and he had to put a stop to it.

"Alexander, I will help you find him. We will continue searching for him as long as you need my king. Now, rest, you need to rest before we will go to look for him tomorrow. Let's me help you." Ptolemy helped Alexander on his feet and laid the lost king on the bed.

"I promise you Alexander, I will help you find him. We will start re-searching for Hephaistion again tomorrow."

Before Ptolemy turned to leave the king, Alexander caught a firm hold of his hand. "Ptolemy, I forget. I forget that I can lose him. I forget that when I open my eyes one day I might never see him again, Ptolemy. What should I do? I am nothing without him."

Ptolemy tried to stop himself from crying for his king. Pressing Alexander's hand harder, he said, "Rest, Alexander. We will find him. He'll come back to you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**ATG fic: You are nothing without me (6/7)  
Author notes:**

**1) Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr**

**2) Thank you for all your feedback and supportive. I hope this chapter is not disappointed you guys/girls.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**_--------------------------------------_**

Finally, the vile period of searching for the General altered on the day that a wandering artist presented his work to General Perdiccas, showing a painting of a holy man of Euphrates, a small religious barren city close to Ecbatana, used to be cursed by God. Drought and flood, hunger and illness were always part of this township. Now, with the gift from God, a holy man came floating with the big flood. A man, who had been revived from the dead and turned the desolate town into a rich city within months.

Now, the painting of the holy man had become the single sign of hope to the army and their king. Alexander kept the painting close to his heart all the way on his journey toward the small town. He awarded the beggar artist with a thousand gold coins and welcomed him to join his dinner every night. On those nights, Alexander asked the artist to retell his story with the holy man of Euphrates. Countless of times, the artist had to describe how impossible it had been to capture the emerald blue eyes onto the papyrus. How the holy man was loved and cherished by the small town people. How children kept following him around to hear tale after tale of Greek Heroes and the love between Achilles and Patroclus.

The day that Alexander's great army arrived to the city, the defenceless town had opened her gates to welcome the great king. The governor honoured Alexander by inviting him to visit the sacred temple. However, there was no sign of the holy man. The old governor declared that the holy man was sick and unable to meet anybody. After the drowning and rebirth by the god of Euphrates, he was still weak and frequently ill.

Month after month passed, when Alexander impatiently waited to see the man on the papyrus painting that he treasured with his heart, but the same excuses were always presented; how the holy man was frail and unwell. These arguments were discussed among the Generals and their King; it was obvious that the city was hiding the holy man from them. Some suggested that they would burn down the town, taking every soul along in its flames to search for one man, but of course, Alexander refused it.

Until one day, a Macedonian spy informed the King that some children of the city usually went to the small mountain behind the temple every afternoon.

The following day, the King followed them and found the holy man telling tales amongst the excited children. The strangest thing occurred. When he finally found the one that he had waited for so many months, he did not even dare to touch him. He feared that his hands would corrupt the perfect image, and that he would wake up to find himself alone again.

The image of smiling and laughing children,those innocent eyes shining with life and imagination while they were listening to the tales from the man who meant everything to Alexander.

Now, he remembered how beautiful Hephaistion was when he smiled. Alexander had forgotten when the last time was that his lover smiled for him that way. It used to be only the two of them together; him listening to his lover's voice as he read the Iliad for Alexander. How Hephaistion used to tell his dream of building the capital city, the center of civilization, a city full of Philosophy and schools for children, equality and peace; a beautiful place for him and Alexander to raise their children. They were so close to Hephaistion's dream but still being so far away before being able to reach them. Now, he was an inch from his Hephaistion but afraid to touch him.

Seeing Hephaistion again was like a dream. If he closed his eyes, he feared there would be only him lying alone in the bed. For God's sake, he almost lost his lover; his Phai almost died in that river. What had he done to their relationship? Their life together. How did he destroy the most important person in his life with his own hand? What should he do to correct his many mistakes, his pride, and gain Hephaistion back into his life?

Minutes passed by, the only thing he thought about was how much he would like to touch his lover's skin and hold him in his arms again. He prayed to all gods that if Hephaistion would come back to him this time, he would never let him go. He would never hurt his lover or betray his trust. He swore to love and cherish this man everyday for the rest of their lives.

Finally, Alexander revealed himself from his hiding place behind the huge rock. Walking toward Hephaistion and the children, he carefully read their reaction to his presence. Some children started crying just seeing the Greek King and some simply ran away. They heard stories of the cruel king who burned down towns, killing thousands of men in battles for glory and exploitation. However, Hephaistion didn't move, he looked at the approaching King and gave Alexander a sad smile.

"I knew one day you would find me, my King." Hephaistion was greeting him and signalled the children to go home.

Before Alexander uttered a word, tears had fallen from Hephaistion's eyes. Even though he still loved Alexander, he didn't want to go back to being the heartless man he used to be. What he wanted was to feel Alexander again, the passion, joy or even heartbreak. However, he no longer wanted to be strong and silent. He didn't want to be the General or the grand vizier if he had to lose Alexander's heart.

Now seeing the blonde man standing in front of him, he knew in his heart that all he needed was Alexander, but he didn't know whether Alexander still needed him. Certainly, he was no longer as strong as Alexander always expected him to be. Now, Hephaestion mostly felt himself distraught, a man who felt lost and maybe even pitied himself. Despite his body and soul had found some peace in this town, he was also very weak and fragile. Hephaistion was anxious to face Alexander and discover that the love of his life might not want him, seeing what he had become. If that was the case, he dreaded that he wouldn't be able to carry on living.

For as long as Hephaistion could remember, everything in his life or every path he chose, he always thought Alexander a part of that. But just now, in this small desolate town, he had learned how to live without Alexander, born with the reality that after all, Alexander didn't need him any longer. So he made the change for himself but also for Alexander. He had to let Alexander go and he had to build up strength and courage to do just that. Only, with Alexander standing in flesh and blood before him, he hadn't had enough time and he was not ready yet, he was not ready to meet his king, his heart, his love. His body felt physical pain realising how much he needed him despite he was not ready for this craving.

"What do you want from me, Alexander?" he asked softly, his voice betraying his emotions. "Don't you have everything you want? All those lands you conquered, the greatest army of the world and kingdoms aplenty no one ever achieved before you? Now, what else do you want? What do you need from me?"

Alexander didn't reply, his eyes saw how much it hurt his beloved friend to have to even address what he had done to him that made him leave him in the first place.

Lifting his hands to each side, Hephaestion gestured as his words belied his feelings, "I didn't take a single coin when I left. I need no glory or anything from you. Just leave me alone; this is all I ask from you Alexander. Go, go back to your empire, there is nothing here for you." Hephaistion had to tell him this, to force him to take a stand. He had to push Alexander away from him because he knew that he couldn't be the one who walked away from Alexander, the only way was to make Alexander leave him. Then he would know.

Alexander didn't move and so Hephaistion took a step towards him. "Please leave me alone Alexander, leave this town, this city, and leave me here." Hephaistion's voice was hoarse and his face was so pale from the agony and fear; Alexander sensed it all, it was plainly written in his eyes. His heart broke seeing how he had become the cause of his lover's pain. Alexander realized how terribly he had acted doing what he did to his beloved, making their love doomed. If he got a second chance, would he win Hephaistion's heart back or would he, Alexander, lose this battle? No, he couldn't lose now. Not if Hephaistion was the stake. He knew his friend, and he wanted him back no matter what it cost.

"No, I can't," Alexander said firmly.

Crest fallen, Hephaistion cried, "Why Alexander? What more do you want from me?" Hephaistion fell to the ground. He was so tired and hurt. He could not stand the discussion anymore. He despised his heart for wanting Alexander and hated himself for being unable to control his weakness. All these years, all this time, the feelings he had for Alexander never changed and he still loved him. Never once did he break their childhood promises that he would only belong to Alexander, because he never stopped loving the boy who had become a man and a great king.

Seeing Alexander again, told him what he missed while he was absent, and why he could not live his life without him, despite the man hurt him repeatedly. His heart told him to take whatever he could get from the blonde man and start over again, only his reasons kept him grounded. How much more pain could he take if he chose to follow his broken heart? Would he even survive it?

Again he implored his leach, "Please leave me alone Alexander, what else do you need from me?"

"My heart, Phai. You take my heart with you and I need it back, beloved. I need my heart and you back by my side. We were once one – now I'm only half a man with out you. Please give me another chance to prove my love for you." Alexander reached out to touch Hephaistion's cheek. When he touched him, he could not stop the yearning, pulled his general close, and embraced the trembling body he remembered with his heart.

"I love you Phai, I need you. You are the most precious one in my life. Please come back to me, Hephaisiton."

Hephaistion felt like all air oozed out of his lungs in relief, and he said, "I was so sure you didn't care for me anymore."

Hearing Hephaistion saying those words, made Alexander embrace him tighter. Once more, he regretted his harsh words to him. The suffering it had caused them. "Never, Phai. I never stopped loving you. It is not possible. You are the only one I need."

Embracing tighter still, their hearts were beating against one another. At some point, both of them had found what they were looking for in so many years. To Hephaistion, it was not important what happened in the past, all that mattered in his life was Alexander, and now he was here. His Alexander was here.

And for Alexander, he found the only one he was looking for, the only person he loved and could not live with out, his Hephaistion.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**ATG fic: You are nothing without me (7/7)**_

_**Warning : This chapter containx NC-17 (explicit M/M sex  
**_

_**Author notes:**_

_**1. Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr**_

_**2. Sorry for late update and thank you for all your feedback and support.**_

_**Chapter 7  
**_-------------------------------------  
The hot water sloshed quietly as Hephaistion ducked lower in the tub, a page had prepared the bath for him. After meeting Alexander on the mountain, Hephaistion had fallen ill again.

Hephaistion lay in his bed for a whole week and Alexander only left his side for shorter periods. The King was terrified to lose him again and therefore he constantly watched over him personally.

Watching his lover lying in the bathtub aroused every part of him, and Alexander came to sit next to him, to run his eyes over a body he had missed for so long, and to inhale the familiar scent of his lover, a luxury he had been with out in what seemed like an eternity.

"You are so beautiful, my Hephaistion. May I help you bathe?"

Turning to him, Hephaistion smiled softly. "Do you want to help me bathe, Alexander? You are the king and not a servant."

Alexander smiled sheepishly and said with a childish voice, "But I want to and if I am a king I can have what I want, right? So may I touch you, Hephaistion? Please, you are killing me by not allowing me to help you."

Hephaistion snickered listening to Alexander begging so prettily, knowing he was teasing him.

Ever since Hephaistion came back into his life, Alexander didn't dare to touch his lover without asking for permission. He was so afraid to offend his lover or losing him. He wasn't even certain that Hephaistion in fact wanted him back - perhaps his lover was just too ill to refuse him, and he couldn't risk that.

"Then, my king, you can help me," Hephaistion grinned and returned to his formal position.

Alexander started a slow massage of his lover's shoulder. He hated how thin Hephaistion had become after several months of sickness after the dreadful near drowning. His lover used to be more muscular, but now he had lost a lot of weight.

"Do you like me doing it, Hephaistion? Can you feel it? My hands?"

Hephaistion laughed softly with closed eyes, mesmerized by the sheer feel of Alexander's touch. "Yes, I certainly feel it, Alexander. You press so hard – it would be impossible for me not feeling it."

Alexander paused immediately. "Sorry, you should tell me if I hurt you. Phai. I'm sorry."

Turning to see the King's guilty eyes, Hephaistion picked up his hand and kissed it. "You didn't hurt me, Alexander. You were just showing me the strength of your body and I enjoyed your touch very much. If you don't mind, would you continue your work, my King?"

Alexander quickly responded to his lover's sweet compliment and gladly started his task, sharing smiles.

"I love you, Phai," Alexander whispered in Hephaistion's ear. His lips were so close to touch his lover's sun kissed skin; his breath was quickened with desire being so close to his nakedness.

Understanding and hearing every little change in the blond man, Hephaistion smiled, and answered with a playful voice, "Are you going to tell me you love me every day, Alexander. Will you now get bored eventually?"

"No, I want you to feel it every day in your life how much I love you and not just telling you, Phai, starting from now."

Before Hephaistion had a chance to reply, he felt Alexander's breath on his nose and when Hephaistion opened his deep blue eyes, the King's face was an inch away from his own.

"Please, Phai. Let me kiss you. I need to feel you. May I have permission my love?" Alexander groaned and his breath quickened.

"You may ask anything from me, my King, just don't hurt me again."

"Never, Phai. Never."

Within that second, Alexander's lips touched the trembling ones of his lover. His hand caressed tears from Hephaistion's cheek as their tongues were entwined. Alexander realized how much he missed this feeling. How he loved everything in this man, and how every part of their bodies were fit together perfectly, feeling that the Gods had created Hephaistion just for him. He was so grateful that he had been granted another chance to hold this man in his arms.

Lifting his panting lover from the tub, Alexander lay him down on the bed. Looking down at the breathtaking sight of the figure in front of him, he smiled. "You are mine, Hephaistion, always and forever." Alexander grinned and cocked his head before he grabbed the cloth that lay on the large bed. "I would be honoured if you would let me dry you, my love."

Instead of using the cloth to dry his lover's body, Alexander moved to bind Hephaistion's eyes with it and started tracking his tongue on his lover's cheek down to his neck and nipples. He heard the man beneath him breathe laboured with desire. His hands were touching and teasing his lover's sensitive spots. Moaning loudly, Hephaistion moved restlessly under Alexander's touch. His lover was so aroused and ready for him to take. Alexander moved to his lover's groin to taste the precious cum, oozing from the slit. Licking and tasting him repeatedly, his other hand trailed down to Hephaestion's opening. Gently, he fingered him, drawing a line up and down, up and down on his lover's channel.

"Alexander, please stop torturing me. Ohh... Gosh... I missed this!"

Hephaistion's shoulder bucked up from the bed, because he could no longer stand the teasing and he wanted to touch Alexander in kind, to feel his love, and fulfil their need.

Smiling, Alexander pushed his lover down on the bed. "Be patient, Phai. This is just the beginning. I haven't even begun making love to you."

"No?" Hephaistion asked dazzled, "How can it be? I feel like I am going to explode any minute."

Alexander sank his teeth a bit into the base of Hephaistion's mushroomed cock head but not enough to hurt him, just to further arousing the man beneath him. Dragging his teeth gently to the root of Hephaistion's cock, he then moved his practiced mouth and tongue on his lover's erection. The intensity built up and, Hephaistion eventually came apart, having missed Alexander's touch for so long. Screaming loudly when he burst his seed into the King's awaiting mouth, his whole body jerked and trembled until he was done coming.

The aftermath was soothing their hearts; lying close and holding each other was precious to them, after having had several passionate and intense sex. Everything was beyond reason. It was flesh to flesh with the purest and deepest desire between two long lost lovers. In the end, Hephaistion drifted away and fell quickly asleep in Alexander's arms. It was a divine feeling that Alexander would cherish and remember for the rest of his life.

Alexander gently kissed Hephaistion's eyelid and brushed moist strands of hair from his lover's perfect face. "I love you, Hephaistion, and I don't know how to thank you for all the love you have for me." He covered his lover's naked body with a warm sheet and put on his robe to leave the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hephaistion was finally returned to you?"

Jerking in surprise at hearing a voice behind him, while he quietly closed the door to Hephaistion's room, Alexander managed to reply, "What, Ptolemy? Don't surprise me like that sneaking up behind my back again if you want to keep your head." Alexander complained with a playful voice.

"How is he?" Ptolemy cocked his head and gave Alexander a wry smile.

"He is getting better and he is resting now."

"You are blushing my King, I doubt I have seen that look since we left Mieza."

Alexander was laughing happily and drew Ptolemy in for a hug. The older man was a little bit surprised at how his King had changed from a depressed shadow of his former self, and into this smiling man in such a short time.

"You really have gotten him back, haven't you? You are even unable to stop smiling, my King," Ptolemy tried to suppress a sudden need to laugh, looking at the King's blushing face.

"I don't think I can hide anything from you, Ptolemy. With a wise friend and General like you, it is no surprise that I can go this far and surpassed all other glory."

"How about Hephaistion, my King, is he the part of your glory?"

"He is me, Ptolemy. How can I achieve anything without myself? Now you have to allow your King to order chicken. I am very hungry now and I'm certain that he feels the same way." Alexander smiled brightly and patted Ptolemy's shoulder before he left the older man behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Alexander ordered food for him and Hephaistion, he decided to go the temple to honour the god for giving him back his lover.

Once he entered the temple, he found the old priest who welcomed him on the first day he paid the temple a visit. The old priest walked toward the King and bowed down before he spoke solemnly to him.

"You cannot take him away, great King Alexander. Our god postponed General Hephaistion's time on this earth but he cannot live long outside our city. If he leaves this town, he will die." After the old priest finished his last sentence, he again bowed down to Alexander and left.

**The end** (really? UMM... this time it is not so. I added NC-17 scene in this story so I have to add an epilogue in this story so please wait for the final epilogue chapter for the happy ?sad? ending?)


	8. epilogue

**_ATG fic: You are nothing without me (1/7)_**  
_**Author notes: Special thanks for my sweetest beta Myr and Thank you for all your feedback and support.  
/.../ indicate thoughts**_

_**Epilogue  
**_---------------------------------------------------------------

Ptolemy felt tension between Alexander and Hephaistion. After three months of postponing the Arabia campaign, it was now summer time and Alexander ought to move his army and follow his dream now, or he would have to wait next year.

After many arguments, the final decision had been made. Hephaistion would stay in the city of Euphrates while Alexander went on with his new task of conquering Arabia. It was the decision they agreed between them, as Alexander could not take the risk his lover's life and Hephaistion could not see Alexander's dream rot away, perished in the small desolate town. For Hephaistion, Alexander had the heart of a conqueror but without that, the Alexander that he loved did simply not exist.

Ptolemy looked into Hephaistion's saddened eyes, full of love and loyalty toward Alexander, and it reminded him of his talk with Hephaistion a few weeks ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_/"Are you happy, Hephaistion?" Ptolemy looked at the man in front of him who now enjoyed himself looking at Alexander squandered around his soldiers. _

"Sure, why? Ptolemy, don't I look happy?"

"Yes, you are and he seems so as well."

Hephaistion turned to face Ptolemy, cocked his head and smiled lightly. Those blue eyes, no wonder everyone said that Hephaistion was a witch. With the eyes like that, who could avoid falling for him?

"What do you want to do next Hephaistion?"

"Arabia, Ptolemy. Alexander dreams to go there, you know that."

"Yes, I know that this Alexander's dream, Hephaistion, However, how about your dreams, what are your dreams? What do you want to achieve Hephaistion?" Ptolemy looked intensely into Hephaistion's eyes while his friend grinned at him and turned his face back to watch Alexander.

"There, Ptolemy."

"What?"

"There, don't you see, the most beautiful and greatest city in the world. I am so proud to be part of the group who moulded him and I feel blessed by the gods to be loved by him, City of mine. For me, the city is not the bricks or the wood that we used to build it or the land we conquered, Ptolemy, but it is the heart. Do you see how those people love Alexander and the things Alexander did for them? Do you see how great he is, standing in the middle of a war, or how beautiful he is along with these soldiers, our family and friends? He is my dream, Ptolemy. My dream is to be with him and make him happy. My dream is for being the person who can assist making his dream come true."

Ptolemy pressed his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder. "He is so lucky to have you by his side, Hephaistion."

"No, I am the one who is lucky, Ptolemy. I am the one who is blessed to be loved by him, the greatest King in the world."

Ptolemy watched Hephaistion's smile and turned to see his friend's glorious dream, Alexander./

----------------------------------------------------

Finally, the mighty Macedonian army was ready to go, and Alexander put his hand on Hephastion's shoulder and whispered to him. "Wait for me, my love. I will come back next winter and there after, I shall never leave you again."

"And can you promise me one thing Phai? Don't look at anyone while I am away." Alexander used his lower childish voice and it lightened his lover's heart a bit. Hephaistion started smiling.

"How can I see anyone else, my King? I am fully occupied by your work here. I will be here when you come back, Alexander." They embraced each other and finally, it was time to let go.

Alexander rode on his horse and turned to the city gate to follow his last dream of conquering Arabia.

Before Alexander passed the city gate, he heard the gallop and he turned to see his lover riding toward him.

When their horses were standing next to each other, Hephaistion smiled to Alexander. "I will go with you Alexander."

"No, you will not Hephaistion. You know what the priest said."

"Everyone will die one day, my Alexander. I am willing to stay one more minute with you rather than staying hundred years without you. Please let me follow you."

Tears dropped from his eyes and traced his cheeks as he pulled his beloved general into his arms to embrace. "Then come with me Hephaistion. We will always be together till the end."

After Alexander left Euphrates. He headed to Ectbatana to follow his dream in conquering the new land of Arabia. As the priest of Euphrates had warned, Hephaistion fell ill and died in Ectbatana while he followed the last journey of Alexander's dream.

**The end**  
--------------------------------------------

**_Although Hephaistion's name was never recorded as the greatest general, compared to the great conqueror Alexander, but he was noted as the man who conquered Alexander's heart and supported the great king until the last day of his life._**


End file.
